


Chocolate

by NewtingMuch



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chocolate, I did it on a dare, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Neck-biting, Post-Squip, now everyone thinks i have a food kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtingMuch/pseuds/NewtingMuch
Summary: Baking can get messy pretty easily. Especially when the clumsy Jeremy Heere is baking with his best friend Michael. What could go wrong?





	Chocolate

“Oh. Sorry.” Jeremy mumbled as he looked down at the mess of chocolate spilled everywhere. He didn’t mean to knock over the bowl!

“Dude, it’s fine!” Michael said between laughter fits. He began to clean it up aka using a spoon to scoop up the chocolate batter. He placed the spoon on his tongue, smearing it like you would with a dog and peanut butter. Unfortunately, some of the chocolate spilled on his lips.

Jeremy watched with rapt attention. God, he loves Michael’s mouth.

“Ha, what dude?”

Jeremy stared. Wait did he say that out loud?

“Yeah. You still are, Jer.” Michael said, chocolate still on his lips.

“Oh, sorry dude. I didn’t… I was talking about… err. Your fudge! I love your fudge.”

Michael smirked. “I don’t think that’s what you said.” He whispered, moving closer to him and placing a hand on Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy nearly died right there. His breathing picked up, heart beating rapidly. Was he sure this wasn’t a dream? “Not a dream, Jer-Bear.” Oh god, Michael Mell would be the death of him. “Want to taste some of the fudge?”

“Mer-Michael the dough… it’s not cooked yet.” Jeremy stuttered, staring at Michael’s lips moving so delicately and deliberately. 

“You can try it, Jer,” Michael whispered, leaning in slowly while closing his eyes. Jeremy felt his heart stop. Electricity sparked from his skin as he felt Michael’s lips on his own. Gentle, soft and plump. And more importantly; covered in uncooked chocolate batter. He tasted… so wonderful. Could someone fall in love with the taste of someone’s lips? Jeremy didn’t know. Maybe not someone’s. But Michael’s? He could definitely fall in love with his lips. Or him.

That’s not to say that this was a good kiss. It was sloppy, messy and inexperienced. And their mouths were closed. Jeremy could help but moan quietly, before stopping immediately. Michael hummed back. Jeremy opened his eyes (wait, when had he closed them?) and slowly tried to pull back. Michael opened his eyes and pulled back, licking his lips now stripped of the chocolate smears.

“Mm...michael…” Jeremy slurred dreamily, panting softly.

“Yes, Jer-Bear?” Michael asked, looking down at Jeremy with dilated, dark eyes. God, that was hot. When did Jeremy’s best friend get so hot? He still had his hand on Jeremy’s chest.

Jeremy swallowed before wrapping his arms around the back of Michael’s head and pulling him in. It was Michael’s turn to let out a squeak that slowly morphed into a groan. Jeremy felt his mouth open. Experimentally, he let his tongue enter Michael’s mouth. The moan from Michael was absolutely delicious.

Jeremy felt himself get lost in the kiss, occasionally moaning softly. God, he loved Michael. Wait, what? Michael was his best friend. Yeah, that he was kissing. But he was just best friends. He wasn’t gay. Oh really? Then why was he moaning every time Michael’s tongue moved just right? Fair point.

Michael pulled him closer, suddenly moving his mouth from Jeremy’s lips to his neck. Jeremy’s voice cracked as he let out a mix between a moan and a scream. Michael moved backward, worry suddenly in his eyes. “Oh, my gosh, Jeremy are you okay? I’m sorry. Did I hurt you? I should’ve asked. I just sorta-”

“N-no. P-Please Michael. De-Do that again. Please.” Jeremy whined at the lack of contact. No way was he going back to watching straight porn. Michael’s worriedness seems to melt from his face (save for a deep breath to calm himself) and moved his head back to Jeremy’s neck.

This time, Jeremy tried to cover his mouth, keeping the embarrassing sounds and voice cracks from escaping him. He felt a rough hand grab his wrist and a low growl on his neck. “Don’t even think about it” came a gruff voice. Jeremy let out another whine despite himself. He’d only heard that voice when Michael was concentrating on a video game, but hearing it directed at him? Jeremy couldn’t help but feel himself melt a bit more.

Or harden in a place… slightly south. Oh shit. He was hard. Just from kissing? Wasn't there scientific evidence that watching porn was supposed to lower your sex drive? How the hell was he so turned on just from Michael kissing his neck? Was it the fact Michael was moving closer to his collar bone? Or was it the fact Michael kept groaning so low that it sounded like growls? Or maybe it was because he hadn't been allowed to jack off with the Squip around? Jeremy wasn't sure, but he couldn't let Michael continue.

Michael had looked up from his kissing his lips. He opened his mouth… and out came a loud blaring sound. Jeremy stumbled backward, falling backward on the… soft floor?

Jeremy picked himself up, looking around. He was in his bed, panting and… extremely uncomfortable. “God damn it!” He shouted before tossing a pillow at the floor. Time to go search up a porno before school.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry dudes. Not about that smut life.


End file.
